Bog Buglar
by verday
Summary: Caught by the Hunters and rescued by a tribe that was once allies with Berk will they help them get home or be their undoing
1. Chapter 1

**Bog Burglars  
**

It was a normal day, well okay as normal as it get with a group of seven teens riding six over dragons one with two different personalities per-head. The amber hair boy-Hiccup woke up earlier than normal due to a not so usual sound. A moaning dragon, as if he was hurt. Hiccup sat up quickly to see Toothless laying perfectly still but looking absolutely misserable. "Hey there bud," the young man called to him.

He gave me a quick glance, but did no more than that. Hiccup was worried and began to stroke the poor dragon's head trying to comfort him. "Hiccup are you up," a girl called Astrid yelled.

"I-I'm up I'm up," Hiccup assured her though he didn't once stop.

"Well we're about to leave on the search are you coming," she reminded him.

Hiccup sighed and then looked back at Toothless who whined miserably to his rider. "Is something wrong," Astrid called as she opened the door to see the boy kneeling by the midnight black dragon. "What's wrong with Toothless?"

"I don't know," Hiccup answered. "I woke up to him like this."

"You can't fly with him like this," Astrid stated. "Are you going to stay here?"

Hiccup pressed his lips together and then stated, "You know I can't do that. I got the twins. I'll ride with them, nothing changes when we get back will send a Terror mail to Berk to get Gothi and Gobber to look over him."

"What will happen if you find the Hunters first then," she asked him. "Ryker met them before, trust me he'll want nothing to do with them-hopefully."

Astrid rolled her eyes, and stated, "I could go with the twins and you ride with Heather."

"No turst me it'll be okay," Hiccup stated. "You two will have each other's backs. Snotlout and Fishlegs might fight the most, but they respect each other especially since that whole Bonecrusher indecent."

"Okay," Astrid sighed, "but try not to get killed."

"Don't worry not even a possibility," Hiccup stated giving her a smile.

Astrid followed him to the clubhouse where the other riders were. "Well well looks who decided to finally get up," Snotlout challenged.

"Where's Toothless," Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah Toothless wasn't feeling well," Hiccup winced. "I'm going to leave him here and well Terror Mail Berk when we get back."

"Then who's going with the twins," Heather asked giving the fighting twins a sideways glance.

"The plan hasn't changed," Hiccup stated. "I'll be riding with them."

"Wait are you going to be okay," Fishlegs asked in a whimper.

"We already planned this too long to change it so late in the game," Hiccup stated.

"So wait how are you going to ride Barf and Blech," Tuffnut asked.

"Like there are two heads, and you can't just sit in the middle," Ruffnut added.

"I'll ride behind Tuff towards the base of Blech's neck," Hiccup answered.

The Zippleback in question looked at one another before nodding. "Looks like they're okay with it," Tuffnut shrugged.

"Okay then lets go," Hiccup stated.

As soon as he said those words all the riders took off. However Tuff and Ruff landed near Hiccup's hut. "Uh what are you two doing," Hiccup asked them.

"We figured you might want to tell T you were leaving," Tuff stated. "You know so he doesn't try to find you."

"Ah good idea," Hiccup nodded as he climbed down.

He quietly opened the door to see an unsteady Night Furry trying to come to him. "Hey Toothless," Hiccup said softly as if it was the first time meeting a new dragon. "You should be resting."

Toothless gave him an half weary half annoyed look. "Hey come on you aren't feeling well," Hiccup stated simply. "Look as soon as we get back we'll contact Gothi and Gobber."

Toothless narrowed his eyes and Hiccup sighed. "You are not coming you'll be here resting," Hiccup stated.

Toothless gave a loud roar of disapproval. "Look you can't fly in your condition," Hiccup stated. "So just wait here I promise I'll be back Bud."

Toothless smacked Hiccup in the back of his head, but laid down in a sulky attitude. "Well that could have gone way worse," Hiccup stated to himself as he closed the door.

"So did you get his permission," Ruff asked in a half teasing tone.

"He's not my dad," Hiccup sighed. "Look lets just hurry before he tries to follow us."

The Loki worshipers called the twins crackled as they took to the sky with Hiccup in tow.

Soon they were a bit north of their base with only an occasional sea-stack for land. "So what are we looking for again," Tuff asked looking back at Hiccup.

"Eyes forward Tuff," Hiccup reminded him. "Any signs of the Hunter's ships or the Hunter ship its self."

After a few minutes Ruff sat ridged and remarked, "Uh Hiccup."

With a loud sigh he responded, "Yes Ruff?"

"If we see the Dragon Hunter Ship what should we say," she asked.

"Just yell it out," he answered.

"Oh okay," she answered and then took a deep breath yelling. "I see the Dragon Hunter Ship."

Hiccup followed her line of sight seeing there was a lone ship with a net shooter aimed right at them. "Oh this is bad really bad," Hiccup said to himself before leaning down holding onto Belch's neck a bit tighter.

The net shooter launched as they heard a familiar voice shout. Barf and Belch suddenly started to plummet with the three passangers doomed with them. All three let out a loud yell and scream as they started their decent. Tuffnut and Ruffnut broke through the surface with Hiccup next to them. "Great," Hiccup summed up sarcastically. "Just great."

"I don't know about you H," Tuff stated, "but I think this is the opposite of 'great'."

"He was being sarcastic," Ruff stated, "you know that defense machine."

"It's defense mechanism actually," Hiccup stated with a sigh.

"Oh yeah," Tuff nodded.

Soon they were lifted out of the water onto the deck. "Well looks like we caught some riders too," they heard a bald man with a small mustache and long goatee.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut shifted closer to one another out of habbit as they stood before the expert hunter, Ryker Grimborn. Hiccup stood next to them glaring at their captor in frustration. Ryker stopped right in front of Hiccup meeting the younger in the eye with a insane smirk. "Oh ho," Ryker laughed, "looks like we caught a prize, the leader of the Dragon Riders. Viggo will want to see you boy."

"Oh well isn't that nice," Hiccup stated.

"Lock the other two in a cell," Ryker ordered as he grabbed the upper arm of the thinner of them all dragging him along.

Ruffnut fought to keep the concern off of her face as she watched Hiccup being dragged away from both her and her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Verday here I know this is a little soon for a update, but I kinda want to see where this story goes too hope you enjoy it.**

A knock resounded on the door of the captain's cabin as a man with black hair and a beard and mustache staring at a maces and talons piece of the viking king. "Come in," he allowed setting it down.

"We got him," Ryker stated as he shoved Hiccup in.

"Well Hiccup I must say I'm am terribly surprised to see you here," the man stated although he didn't sound the least bit surprised.

Hiccup didn't answer as the man calmly walked up to him. "Throw him in the cage on deck," the man stated, "and make sure to cover it. I don't want him easy for the others to find."

"Aye understood Viggo," Ryker answered as he began to drag Hiccup out of the cabin.

Viggo smirked as he watched the young man being dragged away. He picked up the viking king piece again and held it as if it was delicate before taking a dagger from his side and stabbing it through the center.

* * *

Below deck the twins were sitting quietly with one another, a rarity if they weren't scared not for themselves but the hiccup of the group Hiccup. "They should have brought him down here by now," Ruffnut stated.

"Yeah but the chances H makes it out of this is pretty slim," Tuff responded. "They're probably interrogating him or just plain torture by now."

"Don't say that," Ruff stated.

"Oh like it isn't true," Tuff stated rolling his eyes.

"It might be true," Ruff agreed, but not once lowering her voice. "But that doesn't mean you should just say it out loud. We don't for certain."

"Oh please," Tuff stated. "We both know Ryker would enjoy it. I mean did you see the man hateful glares he directed at him? With that many I'm surprise he hasn't been in Hel's domain or Valhalla already."

Ruffnut didn't say anything instead she punched him more than their normal playing punches. She then went as far from him as she could. Tuffnut rubbed his arm as he looked at his sadden sister. He sat down waiting for her to talk again knowing she would. "Hiccup always thinks of a way out of this," Ruff said in a quiet voice. "He's in danger because of me."

"You know that's not true," Tuff stated. "Heck, I bet right now he's just waiting to bust out."

"Yeah you're right," Ruff responded sounding a bit better. "Heck if he doesn't I bet Astrid will."

"Before or after she kills Snotlout for annoying her and Heather." Tuff baited.

"After," Ruff stated as she gave a wide smile as she imagined the horrible pain Snotlout would go through since Hiccup wasn't there.

* * *

Hiccup sat on the deck in a cage that seemed to made of green bars. He had been chained to the cage bars furthest from the cage door as a "precaution" as Ryker had put it. _Well_ he mused _at least I have my leg this time around_

He could hear the men around him, but because of the cloth draped over the cage he couldn't see anything. He thought of all the others and then Toothless. Knowing they were all safe brought relief to him for a small moment. He saw the silhouettes of Ryker and Viggo in front of him. "Brother we just entered Hopeless waters," Ryker informed Viggo.

"Have the men change their sails we don't want to be stop by those women again," Viggo stated. "They're almost as bad as the Defenders of the Wing with their nonsense of rescuing dragons."

"Understood," Ryker stated before he began to bark orders at the men around him.

Viggo put his hand on the cloth that covered Hiccup smirking as he did. _Soon we won't have to worry about anymore disturbances_ he thought to himself.

Hiccup backed up and heard a faint clang as the cuffs from his chains met the bars. It reminded him of the dragon training when he was younger and they had to cause noise with their shield. Viggo wandered away and Hiccup sighed with relief. Hiccup began to turn the conversation that the two brothers had said over in his mind. Hiccup then thought of all the tribes he had read about for years even before his father had approved of him. There was only one tribe that main fighting force was women, but they were not even close to Hopeless waters or even near here. "This is pointless," Hiccup murmured to himself. "No one even knows where they went off to."

He let his mind wander to Toothless and if the others were worried or not that he and the twins didn't show up. He could already picture Astrid's annoyed and angry face when he would have to tell her that they had gotten caught if they ever escape- When they escape. Night began to fall and it became harder to see through the cloth they had draped over him. Hiccup murmured to himself, "At least it's warm."

His stomach growled in protest, and he gave a half smile thinking of when he was younger and it was a normal occurrence. Now he had friends that if he even skipped one meal they would all be concerned. "Who does Viggo think we are," a girl's voice whispered a bit louder than she should have if they were being sneaky.

"Hush," another stated in a harsh tone, "do you want to get caught?"

"But come on he didn't change his ship's designs even a smug," the first scoffed. "We're not men."

"We should be grateful he's distracted by this Dragon Conquer," the second stated, "though really can they be anymore ruthless."

"I'll take the top then," the first stated, "you two take the cells underneath."

"Are you sure," a third asked, "if Viggo left it out in the open it could be a trap or a ruthless dragon."

Suddenly the cloth gave away and Hiccup was staring face to face with a girl shorter than him by a head. She had untamed blond hair that seemed to glitter even in the moonlight. She had eyes as green as any tree in the spring time, and a face that promised mischief and mayhem. "Or a boy," she scoffed. "We're not here to save men just dragons."

"I kind of figured that," he stated, "I mean why else would you be sneaking aboard a heavily gaurded Dragon Hunters' Ship."

"I guess you aren't as dumb as some males," she stated. "But you still aren't coming with us."

"Look I won't beg for my life," Hiccup stated, "and frankly I figure you won't spare it even if I did. I just care that you free my two friends below deck and their dragon."

She stared at him and slowly uncrossed her arms. "Why aren't you below deck if you have friends below than," she demanded coming closer.

Before he could respond both of them were startled as a hand clamped on her shoulder. "Well we can't have you freeing him now," Ryker stated as he pulled her up.

She looked between Hiccup and Ryker. "What did he ever do," she demanded, "I thought you were at war with the Bog-Burglars."

"This little nuisance is a bigger threat all on his own," Ryker laughed heartily. "We can't have a threat like him running around. As soon as we dock he's Hel's problem."

A smirk formed on her lips and she flicked her head. As the tangles of hair hit his arms he released her as if he was bitten. "That's all I need to know," she stated. "Girls hustle!"

Another girl climbed on board. "What is it you wish," she asked politely.

"Hurry and get this guy free," she stated, "we'll deliver him to mom and have her decide what to do."

"Okay," she answered going over to the cage door where Hiccup was being held.

"Oh no you don't," Ryker growled as he advanced.

"Your opponent is me," the leader of the girls stated unsheathing her two swords.

* * *

Below deck the twins were fighting about who would get the bed. "I say I get it," Ruff snarled as she and her brother rolled around in a tussle.

"There's a girl here," a female voice said in awe.

Ruff and Tuff looked up to see two girls staring at them. "Uh are you sure," Tuff stated, "she doesn't hit like one."

As if to prove him right Ruff slugged him causing him to fall. "See," Tuff stated with his face still pressed against the wooden floor of their cell.

Their Zippleback let out a soft sound across from them, and the girls turned to see it in surprise. "There's a dragon," one said in awe.

"Uh duh," Tuff stated.

"This is a Dragon Hunters' ship," Ruff pointed out. "That's our dragon Barf and Belch."

Barf and Belch gave a sound as soon as Ruff said their name. "Zerina," the first that spoke stated. "You free these two, I'll try to free the dragon."

"Would it be easier if I gave you this," Ruff asked as she held up the key.

Both girls stared at her in surprise. "If you had the key why didn't you use it," one asked her.

"We're waiting for Hiccup to come," Ruff shrugged.

"H always has plans to get us out these things," Tuff stated.

"They separated us when they caught us," Ruff stated.

"So we were waiting for him to get free to released us," Tuff stated with a similar shrug his sister had given them.

"These two are idiots," Zerina stated in disbelief.

"Hey you can't call us idiots," Tuff stated.

"Yeah only our friends can," Ruff stated, "and Hiccup called us geniuses a few times."

"Like with the Fireworms," Tuff stated pointing to his sister.

"Or with the Loki trick," Ruff snickered.

"Classic," Tuff agreed.

"Well are you going to free yourself or not," Zerina asked.

The twins looked at one another and then shrugged. "I guess," Ruff stated as she unlocked the cell.

As soon as they were out Zerina snatched the key freeing Barf and Belch. No sooner was it unlocked did the two headed dragon burst out of the cage straight to Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "Look out the first call out to them.

The Zippleback stopped before the twins lowering their heads in their expecting hands. The two girls watched in awe as the two scratched the dragon without showing an hostility to one another. "How are you-," Zerina started in surprise.

"Come on Barf," Ruff called as she mounted her half. "Lets get out of here."

Tuff in sync with his sister mounted Belch and stated, "Lets go!"

The two girls were left dumbfounded as the twins and their dragon bulldoze through the cell to the exit. Then they raced after them in a mad dash.

* * *

Up board deck the Hunter size had doubled as did the number of women fighting. "You're almost free," the girl stated staring at him as she fiddled with the lock.

Hiccup wanted to be sarcastic, but knew it wouldn't help his situation. Just as she finished opening the cage door he spotted green smoke rising from the hatch near them. "You might want to take cover," Hiccup stated in a deadpan voice.

She looked at him, and just as she ducked down a large explosion rocked the boat. Hiccup winced as his head hit the cage bars. He heard the familiar shouts of excitement of the Loki worshiping twins. "Yeah," they called out as they rounded the boat.

Zerina and the other girl ran on deck surveying the situation. They saw one of their own and Hiccup. "Are you Hiccup," the first asked him as she began to unlock his cuffs.

Hiccup looked at her in surprise and answered slowly, "Yeah."

"Can you please keep those two in line," Zerina asked. "They're idiots."

"They might not seem like it, but they do come up with a few good suggestions," Hiccup stated. "Besides they're behaving a bit better than normal."

"If this is behaved I would hate to see them misbehaving," the first scoffed as she freed his wrists.

Hiccup rubbed his wrist trying to get circulation back into them. He then yanked the unfortunate girl and ran out of the cage. "Okay do you guys have a boat to escape on or something," he asked.

"We're staying here to the end," the leader stated as she knocked a Dragon Hunter that got in her way.

"If we stay here we'll have to deal with Viggo," Hiccup stated. "And frankly I would rather battle Ryker at least with him I don't have to worry about any surprises. If we have to go against Viggo we should do so on land or with a solid plan."

The leader looked at him and then at the battle field in front of her. Two girls were being knocked aside from Ryker as he slowly advanced at them. "Fine," she snarled turning back to face Hiccup. "But I'm not saying you are right boy."

"I'm not saying you have to," Hiccup stated.

"Retreat," the leader shouted out.

"Ruff Tuff give us some cover," Hiccup shouted to the twins above him.

The twins nodded swooping in low as Barf released gas. As they passed the other side Belch sparked it. As Ryker opened his eyes he saw smoke and a fleeing ship. He growled in frustration as he realized Hiccup had got away yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Verday here thanks for the reviews and to answer Anonymous Noob the 2nd: Yes it is a Hicstrid. I thought I should show that both Ruffnut and Astrid are strongest of their ages. To quote Tuffnut when he talked about Ruff " . . . she slaps like a boy here watch." A lot of people think only of Astrid as strong, but I think Ruff is almost as strong from the constant fighting with her brother.**

"Ugh can't we leave already," Ruff complained as they sailed away from the Hunter ship. "You know we have a dragon we can leave."

"It would be rude to the people who had saved us," Hiccup stated with his arms crossed as he faced the twins and their shared dragon. "Besides it would be nice to have more support against Viggo, and since it seemed like they were fighting them we can only assume they're not Hunters."

"You insult us by thinking we're Hunters," the leader from before demanded right behind him.

Hiccup spun around stumbling as he did almost falling over if the twins hadn't grabbed him. "Please don't do that again," Hiccup asked as the twins helped steady him. "I already have to deal with another friend who does that."

"You mean Snotlout right," Ruff asked.

"Umm it does seem like something he would do," Tuff responded.

"Most defiantly," Ruff stated.

Hiccup put a hand over his eye shaking his head. "I had to pick the twins," Hiccup complained to himself.

"I just asked you a question," she stated marching up to him.

"No I wasn't insulting you," Hiccup stated gesturing to her and her crew. "This is just something that Viggo could have had in mind."

"Oh yeah like that time with the fake treaty," Ruff recalled.

"You mean when we were nearly killed because he decided not to take it right," Tuff asked.

"Yeah and then Hiccup was almost Speed Stinger food," Ruff stated.

"Man that would have been painful," Tuff crackled.

"It would have been better if Tuff was first instead," Ruff stated.

"Yeah," Tuff responded. "Wait what?"

"Like they said," Hiccup stated. "As a leader I'm sure you understand, trying to out think you opponent."

She glared at him, and then after a long silence, "I'm not the leader. I'm Chief Bertha's daughter Camicazi the Great. The best thief and pick-pocket of all the Bog Burglars."

"And I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and I'm the leader of the Dragon Riders," I stated. "We live on Berk, but we stay mostly at our base called Dragon's Edge."

"I've heard of Berk," Camicazi stated, "my condolences for the death of your chief's son."

"What do you mean," Tuff asked as both him and his sister shared a look.

"Hiccups don't survive," Camicazi stated, "there's no way he's alive. Not after the harsh storm mama said happen after his birth, or when his mother was taken."

Hiccup and the twins didn't say anything further. Camicazi stated, "If your father had just given him to us after his wife was taken we would still be allies, and the boy would still be alive."

Hiccup asked, "So you guys asked right after the man's wife was taken to give his only son to you guys?"

"That's about it," Camicazi stated, "seriously was it so hard to put his son's need of a womanly hand to raise a child before his own desire?"

"Okay I'm confused," Ruff stated, "why would you care about a hiccup?"

Hiccup was proud that Ruff at least didn't mention I was that hiccup or things would get even more complicated. "We the Bog Burglars raise children that are unwanted or needed, and give them back to their tribes if the child desires it."

"And if they choose not to go back," Hiccup asked curiously.

"Then they can stay," Camicazi stated with a shrug.

"Then how many hiccups are on Bog," Tuff asked.

"We don't live on Bog that's just the name of our tribe," Camicazi stated, "we live on Drift, and there are no hiccups on Drift."

"So they chose to go back," Tuff concluded. "Man how ungrateful are they."

Camicazi didn't respond, but her hand twitched to where one of her two swords hung by her side. Hiccup frowned and then shouted, "Tuffnut."

"What," Tuff responded.

Hiccup shook his head slightly, and Tuff realized something was wrong. Hiccup turned back to her and then saw she had her teeth clenched. She was trembling ever so slightly. Hiccup spoke as if the was talking to an agitated dragon, or an upset Astrid, "What happen to them?"

Camicazi blinked rapidly not trusting herself to speak without sounding weak or pathetic for remembering something so tragic. After a while she stated, "They were all killed by Viggo and his men three years ago."

Hiccup's eye widen in shock. Ruff and Tuff looked at each other and then at their friend. Camicazi trunned abruptly and stormed away. "You really did it now," one of the two girls who had first boarded the ship with Camicazi stated.

"Is there something else wrong," Hiccup asked. "Was she friends with one of the ones that died."

The girl bit her lip and sighed, "I'm not sure I trust you enough to tell you."

Hiccup nodded and stated, "I understand. To tell the truth I'm not fully trusting of all of you either. I have someone I thought was an allie of my own village completely betray us to our enemies. But I am willing to try to trust you, my second in command tells me I'm too trusting very often."

"Well that's true," Tuff stated. "I mean come on you repeatedly trusted people who have either been our enemies, tricked us."

"Not to mention attacked us," Ruff added.

"Thank you Ruffnut and Tuffnut," Hiccup said dryly.

"No problem H," Tuff stated not understanding.

Hiccup groaned before turning back to the girl. "My point is I'm going to try to put my faith in you and you tribe as much as I can help," Hiccup stated.

The girl looked at the path Camicazi went when she left and then at the lanky teen who had a set and determined look on his face. "Camicazi's brother was one of the ones that died," she whispered.

"Oh wow," Tuff stated moving closer to his sister. "That's harsh."

Ruff thought of the lykon dragon indecent and how desperate she was to save her own twin. Hiccup stated, "Thanks for letting us know. We don't have something as tragic as that to offer, but I've lost my leg to save my whole village from a dragon that you can't even imagine."

"It was awesome," the twins exclaimed at the same time.

"Fire," Tuff stated excitedly.

"Explosions," Ruff stated dramatically.

"And almost dying," they said together.

"Hiccup got off with the only battle scar in the entire fight," Ruff stated gesturing to their leader's leg.

The girl covered her nose and mouth at the amount of leg that was left. "I'm sorry I didn't know," she stated.

"Occupational hazard," Hiccup summed up. "I have a mentor that has a peg leg and a hook for an arm. But he still works as our village's blacksmith. I'm his apprentice since I was littler."

"Land ho," a girl called out excitedly.

Hiccup looked to the bow of the ship to the land that they were facing. Getting ready for a challenge as the heir of the tribe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Verday here. To all the people that have reviewed I understand those that ship Hiccup and Cami, but I like Astrid and Hiccup mostly because she's caring. There is going to be a bit of a one sided crush. I planned it since chapter 2. I can't say anything further or it would be a spoiler.**

The ship finally docked and the first one off was Camicazi jumped off the ship first quiet literally foregoing the plank altogether. Ruffnut and Tuffnut followed by Barf and Belch were next with Hiccup tailing the dragon. "Okay take Barf and Belch to the woods and I'll be there as soon as I can," Hiccup ordered the twins. "And no fires of any sort. Don't anger any dragons on purpose, and no tricks and pranks."

"That's no fun," Tuff complained.

"I mean it," Hiccup shouted after them as they did as Hiccup had ordered them.

Hiccup shook his head as he watched them fly towards the distance woods of Drift. He looked through the crowd of women where Camicazi was with a woman as large and wide as his own father. "Hope she's not as stubborn," he muttered to himself as he moved carefully through the crowd to where they were.

"Oh Thor," the large woman gaped as she pulled herself together. "Were those two riding a _Zippleback_?"

"They were indeed," Hiccup stated as he stood in front of her.

The large woman looked down at the young man and asked, "And who are you?"

"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III," he stated holding out a hand. "I'm the leader of the Dragon Riders, and head of the Dragon Academy on our island Berk."

"I've heard of Berk," she stated. "I'm sorry for your lose."

Hiccup shoulders sank as he asked, "Are you talking about Stoic the Vast's heir?"

"Of course not," she laughed. "I'm speaking of Valka. She was the best woman warrior of Berk. She's the only woman who could leave Stoic at a lost."

Hiccup smiled trying to imagine what kind of person his mother was to leave his stubborn father at a lost. "Shall we speak somewhere more not out in the open," the chief asked. "I have a feeling there's more than you want others to hear."

"That's right," he stated, "there might be more trouble coming."

Camicazi rolled her eyes, and stated, "We don't need a male's opinion we can handle ourselves."

"I can understand that," Hiccup stated, "but doesn't every bit of knowledge help no matter who supplies it?"

Camicazi's face heated up as she heard his words. She stomped away as the proud heiress she was. "How politically sound advise," the chief stated. "Follow me to my home, there it should be quiet. Cami knows better than to run her mouth off even if she does overhear us."

Hiccup nodded understanding the woman's way of thinking. "Oh yes I had forgotten," the chief stated. "My name is Big Boob Bertha chief of the Bog Burglars."

"As I said before my name is Hiccup," Hiccup stated. "I have two friends here as well who were riding the Zippleback. They're the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and if they cause any problems please let me know so I can clean up their messes."

Bertha laughed as she led Hiccup to her home which was the closest to the Great Hall for them. Hiccup saw the forge of the island that wasn't lit nor did it look like anyone had used it in quiet some time."

The market that they passed through next contained grown foods that never would have survived on Berk's harsh lands. Bertha grabbed a fruit the same color as an apple, but smaller. "Here," she stated handing it to him. "Have a strawberry."

"Thank you Chief Bertha," Hiccup stated not one to be impolite when it came to other chiefs and their heirs. "I must admit you have an impressive market space."

"Why thank you we do trade with all tribes even the Berserkers come here for our foods," she bragged.

"So you know Dagguar than," Hiccup winced.

"A couple screws loose, but yes," she sighed. "I hear he's back on his peace treaty route since he returned to power over the Berserkers."

Hiccup didn't say anything knowing that Dagguar was looking for his father with his younger sister. However he didn't know if what she said was true or not. Soon they arrived at her house, but the door was already open. "Looks like Cami's here," Bertha sighed. "I swear that girl needs to start thinking as a leader not just a heir of a tribe."

Hiccup wasn't sure weather or not she was letting off steam or just talking to whoever could hear as his father had often done. As soon as they were inside Bertha shut the door, and Cami had come to the steps only to have her smile faulted when she saw Hiccup. She scowled him and demanded to her mother, "What's that male doing here?"

"Behave Cami dear," her mother ordered, "Hiccup here has news to share with us."

Hiccup sighed and then turned to Bertha, "I'm sorry to tell you that Viggo is most likely going to come here."

Cami stiffened and then snarled, "And why would he do that!? We have nothing of importance, we keep to our own area away from his normal route."

"And the Leader of the Dragon Riders just happen to escape with you," Hiccup stated silencing her. "He and I have been at a Maces and Tallons like war for a bit now. He even put a price on my head after I out smarted him. He's going to come here. That's why I didn't take off as soon as we were free."

"This puts us in a bind," Bertha sighed sitting in a large chair. "We haven't many weapons that can handle long battles. Even our strongest weapons can't handle is light metal weapons."

"Gronkle Iron weapons," Hiccup stated with a shrug.

" 'Gronkle Iron weapons'," Camicazi repeated, "what are those?"

Hiccup stated, "It's a certain type of metal that Gronkle's produce after eating a certain type of rocks. My friend Fishlegs' found the recipe when he, the twins, and my second in command were caught by the Dragon Hunters."

"And that is," Camicazi tried to egg him on.

"Sorry but that's a secret," Hiccup stated, "see we on Berk use the metal for our own weapons. Gobber and me are the only blacksmiths got to keep our trade secret if you understand."

Before Camicazi could retort Bertha rushed and said, "Yes I understand after all _we have such_ _ **secrets**_ right Cami."

Camicazi huffed folding her arm in defiance, but didn't respond. "I'm sorry for pointing out but I noticed that your forge is . . . in disrepair for a lack of better words," Hiccup stated.

"Yes we aren't the best for crafting weapons," Bertha sighed. "We do have good trade with the Berserkers though. In fact we're having a visit from them soon."

"Oh good," Hiccup sighed. "Now we'll have to deal with Daguar soon."

"Is something wrong," Camicazi asked smirking.

"Nope no everything is fine," Hiccup stated. "I have a deal for you. I'm willing to make some weapons for you and your people if you promise to never point those weapons at Berk."

"Wait what," Camicazi scoffed. "What do you mean you're going to make weapons? Aren't you just a leader, and leaders don't touch crafts like blacksmith. You'll never measure up to anything if you think like that."

"I've made plenty of weapons, including my second in command's axe," Hiccup stated. "And my second is the best warrior in Berk. In fact all of my fellow riders each are the best at what they do. Which includes the twins, believe it or not."

"Oh and who is you're team," Bertha asked raising an eyebrow.

Hiccup looked her in the eye and after a long time he finally answered, "There's only a total of seven of us- myself included. My second in command the strategist and well second in charge. Then there's Fishlegs he knows more about dragons than me. The twins our trap, explosion, and anything dangerous to do experts both are tied to one another so don't ask which one is better. Our newest member who just happens to be our most insightful mind to the Hunter's works. My cousin is everything a viking should be, in other words everything I am not."

"No names," Camicazi scoffed.

"I know better than to ruin a surprise," Hiccup smirked. "Don't worry the others will only arrive after we can get into contact. Whenever that is."

"You can't contact them," Camicazi chuckled.

"Yeah when you're kinda captured in the middle of any islands or without you're own dragon you kinda can't get into contact easily," Hiccup stated. "I could send the twins, but frankly I would like to keep them here to keep a close eye on them. And now I know Daguar's coming-."

"What don't have a good history with the new chief of the Berserkers," Bertha asked him.

Hiccup sighed, "To tell the truth it's a complicated history to say the least. One I would rather not talk about if it is all the same to you. Now back to the topic at hand though, do you agree to the terms I have asked for?"

Bertha looked up and down the one legged young man who seemed to be good at both thinking before he acted and negotiations. "It would seem I have no choice," she finally sighed.

Hiccup nodded and said, "Then you'll know where to find me."

Hiccup walked out of the chief's house and sighed with relief as he did.


	5. Chapter 5

He was glad that it didn't resort to violence like so many chiefs would have done, but it didn't mean it was any less strenuous. "Hiccup there you are," Ruff and Tuff called as they approached him.

"I thought I told you to stay in the woods until I came to get you guys," Hiccup stated.

"Yeah we got bored," Ruff shrugged and Hiccup hit his forehead. "So anyways can we start causing chaos now?"

"No you may not," Hiccup stated. "We are a visiting tribe, we have to show them that we Hooligans are not barbarians like the Outcasts."

"That is so," Tuff started.

"Boring," Ruff finished.

"Yeah I'm not going to lie to you H," Tuff stated. "We aren't exactly the best to bring with you to another tribe."

"Well he isn't at least," Ruff stated.

"I didn't know we would have to be diplomats," Hiccup sighed.

"Diplomats," Tuff asked, "is that some kind of mat. Because I don't really see the point in mats. I mean the floor is just going to get dirty again."

"I think they're suppose to greet people," Ruff shrugged.

"Yeah that makes more sense," Tuff nodded.

"It isn't mats you guys," Hiccup stated. "It means we're trying to keep the peace between two tribes."

"Sorry but we don't do peace," Ruff stated.

"Yeah we live for chaos after all," Tuff stated.

"Oh gods oh gods," Hiccup muttered.

"Oh yeah there's a Changewing in the woods too," Tuff stated offhandedly.

"Wait what," Hiccup stated as he looked at them.

"Yeah it just appeared out of no where and spit acid at us," Ruff informed him. "It didn't chase us though which was a disappointment."

"Guys Changewing always hunt in a pack," Hiccup stated. "If there's one here, then there is a chance there is more."

"No there was just one," Tuff stated, "I looked I didn't see anymore."

Hiccup slapped his forehead and mumbled to himself, "I could have Snotlout who might have understood, but instead I get the twins."

"Why are you still here," Camicazi growled at Hiccup as she threw open the door.

"Uh yes sorry just talking to the twins," Hiccup stated.

Camicazi looked over at the two who were standing in front of Hiccup blocking both of their paths. "Oh I remember you two," Camicazi stated. "I never did catch your names."

"I'm Ruffnut, and this is my brother Tuffnut," Ruff stated.

"Or this is my sister Ruffnut and I'm Tuffnut," Tuff repeated.

Camicazi gave them an almost feral grin and pushed Hiccup to the side as she stalked passed him. He nearly toppled when she did. "Yeah sure I'll move," Hiccup scoffed under his breath.

Both Ruffnut and Tuffnut crossed their arms glaring at her. "You two seem fun," she stated.

"That's not cool," Tuff stated.

"Huh," Camicazi stated in perplex.

"You pushed Hiccup," Ruff stated. "We don't take it well if someone hurt our friend."

Camicazi turned to see Hiccup slowly walking towards them. "Go easy guys," he warned them.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut looked at one another and smirked like the twins of Loki they worshiped.

Hiccup leaned and whispered to Camicazi, "You might want to be careful. These two are expert in mayhem."

Camicazi watched his retreating back as he walked up to the forge like they had agreed. "Hey Hiccup," Tuff called, "the woods are the other ways."

"I'll look into later," he called to them as he continued walking.

"I don't see why you follow his orders," Camicazi stated as Hiccup was out of hearing range.

Ruffnut shrugged and stated, "He always has a plan. They're often dangerous."

"Not only that but his dragon is the most best too," Tuff smirked as he nodded.

"Oh yeah," Ruffnut snickered.

"What kind of dragon is it," Camicazi asked.

As Tuffnut opened his mouth to answer, but Ruffnut put her hand over it. "Toothless is the name," Ruffnut stated, "and besides we wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

"Oh yeah good idea sis," Tuff agreed.

"So what do you do for fun here," Ruff asked.

Camicazi smirked and stated, "Follow me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Verday here! My inspiration for this story is too strong! Seriously I have been trying to continue with my other stroies that I have put on pause, but I just find this one too funny :) Sorry but I'm not good as explaining how Hiccup works in the forge since they don't show just that in the movies or shows. I also don't know half the tools he uses : (**

As the snores of the viking women sounded through out the village Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Hiccup walked to the woods behind the chief's house. Hiccup asked them, "You are sure you saw was a Changewing right," Hiccup asked for who knows how many times since they had started.

"Yeah," Tuffnut stated, "after all it did spit acid at us. It was awesome to watch eat through the tree."

"Of course running away was too hard to do at the time," Hiccup muttered with a sigh.

"You wouldn't have," Ruffnut shot back with a wicked grin.

"I wouldn't have just sat there watching a potentially dangerous acid eat through a tree trunk," Hiccup defended. "I would have tried to train it, yes but only after I was sure I wasn't going to die!"

"Isn't that just as bad," Tuff asked looking up trying to see his forehead.

Hiccup didn't respond, but both the twins knew the answer as did Hiccup himself. "Alright," he asked as they were a good ways in. "Where did you see the Changewing?"

"Well," Tuff stated. "First it was somewhere where there was sun."

Hiccup hit the top of his head and sighed. "I mean do you know where in the woods it was," Hiccup asked again. "We want to find it so it won't endanger anyone."

Ruffnut stated, "Barf and Belch found the Changewing not us."

"Okay," Hiccup stated nodding, "that actually makes it a bit easier."

"You know we could always follow her," Tuff stated pointing further in at a girl slipping through the trees carrying a large basket of something.

"Good idea," Hiccup stated as he watched the direction she was heading.

Hiccup made his way to the same path the girl had used following her as quietly as possible for an one-legged viking with a metal leg. Ruff and Tuff didn't do the same thing as they traveled down a different path to follow her. Suddenly Hiccup met with the point of a metal sword held by the fiery heiress of the Bog Burglars. "Uh hi," Hiccup stated with a stressed grin.

Her eyes drilled into him and she hissed, "I don't take well to people following me."

"Uh I was just out on a walk," Hiccup stated knowing full well that she wouldn't for a minute into such a obvious lie.

She pushed further into his throat as a bead of blood escaped him. "Lie again and I'll remove your head from you're neck," she threaten. "Now tell me why you're here _male_."

Hiccup sighed seeing no way to get out of such a situation without telling her. "The twins said they saw a Changewing in the woods when they let the Zippleback to run around here," Hiccup stated. "I was worried of possible Changewing attack."

She didn't move her sword nor did she blink as she looked into his eyes. Slowly she lowered her sword and stated, "Mama doesn't attack us Bog Burglars or any hiccups."

"Excuse me Mama," Hiccup repeated.

"The Changewing," she stated. "That's her name."

"It's better than what I could come up with," Hiccup shrugged.

"Yeah I heard you named a dragon Toothless," Camicazi stated. "What kind of dragon would deserve such a ridiculous name."

"Uh ha ha yeah I called him that once and it kind of suck," Hiccup stated. "Considering I trained him in secret . . . Well enough about that I guess."

Two yells of either terror or excitement sounded through the forest. "Great twins," Hiccup murmured as he ran towards the direction the yells were coming from.

"Where are you going," Camicazi demanded as she ran after him. "Normally if you hear screams you run the other way."

"Yeah well I'm more use to running towards the screams," Hiccup stated. "In fact we run into danger before we try to run out of it."

"Are you crazy," Camicazi shouted as they neared the clearing to see two figures running in large weaving motions as a Changewing walked after them not bothering to camouflage.

"I wouldn't go that far," Hiccup stated as they stopped.

"Hiccup help," Tuff called as they ran towards Camicazi and Hiccup.

"What did you two do," Hiccup asked.

"Troll face here snuck up on the Changewing," Ruff stated pointing at her brother that was hiding behind Hiccup's legs.

"Hey it would have been fine if you didn't yell," Tuff protested at his sister that was using Camicazi as a shield.

Hiccup sighed and took his sword from his side surprising Camicazi. "What don't kill her," Camicazi shouted grabbing Hiccup's wrist.

"I'm not," Hiccup stated. "Just trust me on this, I can calm her down."

Camicazi didn't let go with eyes that was burning with mistrust. "You have to let him do his thing," Ruff stated. "Hiccup is an expert on this. Heck even Barf and Belch listen to him better than to anyone of us."

"Yeah and he also calm down both Hookfang and Snotlout," Tuff laughed.

"Fine," Camicazi growled, "but only because a girl recommended it. I don't trust you male."

"I'll take what I can get," Hiccup stated facing Mama who was closing in on them.

Hiccup flicked the device and his sword caught on fire. Camicazi jumped back in surprise by such a thing happening. Her eyes widen as she saw him slowly wave the sword over his head as if there wasn't anything to fear. Her eyes wandered to Mama who was tilting her head to follow the sword's path. Camicazi couldn't believe it. Hiccup then put his hand out and Mama nuzzled it as she had done with her own so many times. "There you are see," Hiccup spoke to Mama as if she could understand him. "There's nothing to worry about."

"How did you," Camicazi started breathlessly.

"I found that some dragons see a me manipulate fire they think that I'm a dragon and will be easier to train," Hiccup stated. "It doesn't always work though. I can't count how many times I nearly got killed instead."

Ruff and Tuff nodded along with what he said. "Wouldn't expect anything less from the Dragon Conquer," Tuffnut exclaimed.

"I'm not a conquer," Hiccup stated, "I'm a Dragon _Trainer_ not a Dragon _Conquer_."

"Conquer," Camicazi repeated. "You're the infamous Dragon Conquer!"

Hiccup gave an exasperated sigh and stated, "I prefer trainer. I don't control dragons nor do I take away any of their free will."

Camicazi raised her sword at Hiccup glaring at him. Ruff and Tuff gave twin smirks as she pointed her blade at him. But neither Camicazi nor Hiccup paid either of them any mind. "I should kill you for tricking us," Camicazi stated as she pricked Hiccup's neck. "The rumors we heard say you're a Dragon Hunter!"

Hiccup didn't move nor did he speak. Camicazi looked into his eyes and saw not a single fear in his eyes as if he didn't fear her. "Why don't you say something," she shouted.

"Because you seem committed," Hiccup stated. "And what I learned from young women like you there is absolutely nothing that will convince you otherwise especially if it is the person who you plan on attacking."

Camicazi's hand shook as she held her sword. No male had called her a woman nor did they compliment her as he just had. She grounded her teeth as she looked at Hiccup. Then she let out a deep breath and lowered her sword. "I'll give you one chance," she stated. "If you betray us in anyway I will not hesitate like I just did."

"I understand," Hiccup stated, and then turned to the twins who were holding rocks in their hands. "What in the- put those down or you'll agitate Mama over here."

"Mama," Tuff in confusion. "Isn't your mom dead."

"That's the name Camicazi's brother named the Changewing," Hiccup sighed.

"Oh," the twins said in sync.

"Why did he name it that," Tuff asked.

"I don't know why don't I go ask him," Hiccup asked sarcastically.

"You can speak with spirits," Tuff asked in awe, "aw why do you get all the cool powers."

Hiccup slapped his forehead and shook his head. "I wasn't being literal," Hiccup stated.

"Literal what's that," Tuff asked.

"Literal taking words in their usual or most basic sense without metaphor or allegory," Ruff stated holding up one finger as she spoke.

All three of them looked at her as if she had a second head like her dragon. "Oh what you guys didn't know," Ruff asked.

"That's not- you know what never mind," Hiccup stated. "Lets go to where we left Barf and Belch. I think we should turn in."

"Didn't anyone offer you somewhere to sleep," Camicazi asked.

"Yeah they did," Hiccup stated. "But I rather sleep near a dragon after all I sleep under the same roof as Toothless since I lost my leg."

"YOU SLEEP NEAR A DRAGON," Camicazi shouted in Hiccup's face. "Do you understand how dangerous that is. Mother made sure never to let my brother Hunter never stay out with Mama."

"We sleep with Barf and Belch sometimes," Tuff shrugged.

"Hiccup says it builds trust between dragon and rider," Ruff finished.

Camicazi looked at them as if they were crazy. "Look you don't have to believe us," Hiccup stated. "We'll see you tomorrow, I promise."

Camicazi looked at them once more before she made her way out of the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

As the sun arose the next day Hiccup was in the forge pounding away at the shaping into weapons usable for the residence of the island. As he finished one of the swords he felt something nudge his side gently enough not to make him stumble, but had enough to get his attention. He looked to where he was nudge to see Mama appear looking up at him. "Hey there Mama," Hiccup chuckled as he scratched her chin gently. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't respond and only purred from the attention. Hiccup smiled at her and said to her, "I have to get back to work. These weapons aren't going to craft themselves."

Mama nudged him again before she scurried outside looking at him. Hiccup frowned knowing that Mama wanted him to follow her. "I really have to get back to making these," Hiccup insisted.

Mama wandered inside nudging him before once again going outside, and looked at him. "What's that dragon doing in town," Hiccup heard the chief of the Bog Burglars asked curiously.

"Ah I don't know," Hiccup stated. "But she wants me to follow her."

"She does does she," Bertha asked raising an eyebrow. "And how do you know this Hiccup?"

"I learned with dragons that actions speak louder than words," Hiccup stated taking off his smock. "I think it's time for a break anyways."

Bertha nodded her head and stated, "Well we will have to hide the weapons you crafted from Dagur anyhow."

Hiccup nodded knowing that she was only being cautious. After all neither the Hooligans nor Berserkers made it clear that the war between both tribes had ceased to any others. Mama gave a tiny smile as she saw Hiccup coming towards her. Bertha murmured something that Hiccup could only scarcely hear, ". . .mother. . ."

Hiccup didn't stick around to find out, and followed the Changewing. Mama led him deep into the woods and Hiccup started to look around. "Okay don't you think we've come pretty far in," he asked her.

Mama turned and looked at him before rolling her eyes. "So I'm going out on a limb to say we're not there yet are we," he asked her.

Mama shook her head and led him further in. Soon they came to a river with a roaring waterfall. "Whoa," Hiccup breathed as he admired the beauty of the surroundings.

Mama walked towards the waterfall disappearing behind it. Hiccup narrowed his eyes as he cautiously followed her. Behind the waterfall was a large area filled with notebooks and sketches of people, places, dragons, and a few blueprints. Most of them were about how to improve the forge so someone that wasn't strong could work in there. Hiccup looked up and studied them carefully hoping to make at least one of them before he left Drift. Mama gave a growl startling Hiccup. "What's the matter girl," Hiccup asked her as she approached a single notebook on a chair in the corner. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

Mama nodded and Hiccup picked it up. As he began to read it he realized there was more to this Hunter than he first thought. "Oh my gods," Hiccup stated in a stunned tone, and looked at Mama. "So this is why all those other hiccups were killed. Does anyone else know?"

Mama shook her head and purred sadly setting her head on Hiccup's lap. "You miss him huh," Hiccup asked her.

Mama let out a sad roar looking downhearted. "It wasn't anyone's fault but the Dragon Hunters," Hiccup stated. "Do you mind me taking this and a few of the blueprints back to the forge with me?"

Mama turned her head, and Hiccup stated, "I'm going to take that as a yes."

As he reached out to extract one from the wall Mama roared threateningly at him with her nostril fuming with green gas. "Okay okay I'll take that as a no then," Hiccup stated as he stood up about to leave.

However Mama blocked his path growling as she looked at Hiccup's hand. Hiccup looked down to see her looking at the notebook. "No notebook then," Hiccup sighed setting it back on the chair.

Mama huffed and let him by. Hiccup left the cave that held the last of the boy named Hunter's items. Hiccup walked back down the path he took when he followed Mama into the forest. As he entered the village he heard clamors of distress and smoke from a house. "What the," Hiccup shouted and ran over where the smoke was coming from.

He saw Bertha standing with Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Camicazi in front of her. "What did you two do this time," Hiccup asked as he showed up.

"Oh Hiccup are these two always blowing up homes," Bertha asked.

"Uh yeah," Hiccup admitted. "On our base we allow them to blow up there own hut though or enemy ships so they're pretty calm. So I kind of forgot that they do have a habbit to blow things up."

"No worries," Bertha sighed. "My daughter is a mischief maker though in Drift we encourage it more than scowled it. However _we do have limits_."

"Is she talking to Hiccup still," Tuff whispered if it could be called that.

"No she was talking to you three then," Hiccup sighed.

"For that young lady," Bertha stated looking at her daughter. "You are in charge of entertaining the heirs to Dugh Brain and Meatheads when they come tomorrow."

"But mom," Camicazi began, but Bertha cut her off.

"No buts miss," Bertha scowled. "You went along with it instead of stopping those two. You are receiving punishment for it."

Camicazi glared at her mother before stomping away. Ruff and Tuff tried to sneak away, but Hiccup called to them. "Ruffnut Tuffnut for that I have my own punishment in mind," Hiccup stated causing them to stop dead in their tracks.

"Great princess outpost is here too," Tuff complained.

"You two are going to rebuild this house," Hiccup stated. "You two destroy it so its only fitting."

"You don't have to do that," Bertha stated.

"Its fine they can do that much at least," Hiccup stated. "They did build their huts. Oh and no dragons."

"Oh come on," Ruff complained, but they still marched off to gather the tools they would need to accomplish the task Hiccup had told them to.

"They listen to you very well," Bertha commented.

"Only barely," Hiccup sighed. "You might want to get someone to help oversee they actually stay on task though."

"I will tell them to alert you if they don't," Bertha nodded.

Hiccup nodded before returning to the forge.


	8. chapter 8

"Welcome visiting chiefs to Drift," Bertha welcomed as Cami looked away from them stubbornly.

"Thank you for having us," Heather stated as she stepped away from the group. "I know we of the Berserkers haven't had the best reputation as of late, but we are trying to turn that around."

"Oh you're a Berserker," Bertha asked amazed by how kind Heather had responded.

"Yes," Heather stated. "I am Oswald the Agreeable's daughter, and Dagger the Deranged's younger sister."

"Jeez that's all women do is chitter chatter," Mogadon the Meathead laughed.

He suddenly felt a sharp blade of an axe near his throat to see Dagger smiling his famous insane smile. "I would watch my tongue if I were you. Or you might lose a head."

"Dagger," Heather stated glaring at her older brother. "Put the axe down."

"What but he-," Dagger tried to argue, but one look at Heather's no nonsense glare had him comply but not without a full body eye roll.

Heather turned towards Mogadon and smile sweetly. "I would behave if I were you," she suggested. "Or you might face someone worse than even my brother."

"Oh like you," Thuggory, Mogadon's son laughed.

Heather didn't say anything, but took her own axe from her back. To everyone's surprise it unfolded into a two headed axe, and she used it to trip Thuggory. and then he was facing her standing over him looking as if she was a Valkyrie. "Not just me," she stated. "But it is a start."

Dugh Brains laughed at the Meathead's misfortune, and the chief of the Dugh Brains turned to Bertha. "Shall we start this peace signing," he suggested.

Bertha smiled and stated, "Cami can show your sons around while I take the three of you on the tour of drift."

"Sounds fine," Mogadon muttered a bit peeved that both him and his son were out done by two young Berserkers.

"Behave," Heather murmured to Dagger as she walked away from him.

"Come on I'm not that bad," Dagger scoffed as he followed Bertha as she led them through Drift.

"So," Heather stated looking at Cami. "I haven't introduced myself. I'm Heather."

"My name is Camicazi," Cami stated. "You can call me Cami if you would like."

The two girls chatted as they toured the village. As they came into the main square area Heather saw the other group, but to her surprise she also spotted someone that was hiding from them. "Hold on one second," Heather stated holding up a hand to pause her conversation with Cami. "I see someone that we were looking for."

Cami followed her line of vision to see Hiccup in their plain view hiding from her mother's group. "Uh wait," Cami tried to stop Heather, but the other girl had already reached her destination to the amber hair boy.

Heather raised the flat of her hand and smacked the boy in the back of the head. "Ow," Hiccup winced and turned to see the dark hair girl with her arms folded looking at him. "Oh hey Heather."

"We've been looking for you since the day before yesterday," she accused glaring at him.

"Yeah I kind of figured," Hiccup stated. "So how mad is she?"

Heather shook her head and responded, "Lets just say that the fury of the Night Fury is a good comparison."

Hiccup groaned, "Can you not let Dagger know I'm here, please."

"Wait you two know each other," Cami stated looking at both of them.

"Yeah, " Heather nodded. "Hiccup rescued both my foster parents when we were younger and told me that Dagger was my birth brother."

"This scrawny thing," Thuggory laughed. "He's not even viking material."

Heather chuckled, but didn't argue with that. "You're right I'm not your average viking," Hiccup agreed with a considering nod. "But then again I do have the usual viking qualities.Like stubbornness issues and being a bit hard headed."

"Are you trying to start a fight," Thuggory growled as he stalked up towards Hiccup just to find he was a head smaller than the lanky teen.

"Uh no no no no," Hiccup stated waving his hands in a negative as well. "I was just pointing out a common viking trait is all."

Thuggory pulled a mace from its holster and swung it at Hiccup who expertly dodged it. As Thuggory turned towards Hiccup for another go Hiccup unsheathed his own sword paring the blade, and to top it all off he lit it. Thuggory's eyes went wide as he saw the barely passable viking wielding a weapon that was on fire. Thuggory all but dropped his weapon as he backed up away from him. Heather chuckled and stated, "Hiccup is full of surprises. If you underestimate him let's just say you don't survive."

Hiccup sighed as he put his sword's fire out, "You know I'm not that good."

Heather shook her head, and then turned to a glaring Camicazi. "You're friends with that guy," Cami demanded as she pointed at Hiccup rudely.

"Of course," Heather stated.

"Hiccup," Hiccup heard one of the two twins yell as they crossed right in front of the traveling chiefs.

"What the," Hiccup exclaimed as he saw Dagger's eyes followed the two straight to where Hiccup had tried to hide.

"Brother," Dagger exclaimed as he grabbed him in a strong hug.

"You two are brothers," Thuggory asked as he paled.

"No we're not," Hiccup stated, "it's just Dagger being well, Dagger."

"I'm heading back to Dragon's Edge to let the others know exactly where we found them," Heather stated. "Hiccup try to keep Dagger from going too derange okay."

"I'll do my best," Hiccup promised.

Heather took her horn and blew it. Windshear landed near them and Heather quickly mounted her partner.

Hiccup looked at Cami, Thuggory, and the last heir- Dogbreath who were looking at Heather with their mouths hanging open. "Don't worry she'll be back soon," he stated misreading the situation.

"She rides a dragon," Cami demanded nearing screaming.

"Oh yeah," Hiccup laughed nervously. "I forgot to mention that Heather is one of our dragon riders. She actually was a traitor to the Dragon Hunters giving my second in command information without me knowing."

"Dagger we would like to continue our tour of the island unless you can't do so without a woman near by," Mogadon sneered at the younger man.

Dagger's hand went to a sword at his side, but Hiccup seeing Dagger's intent wasn't peaceful put his hand on his wrist. "Yeah okay Dagger," Hiccup stated nervously. "Let us not try to bodily harm someone okay."

Dagger removed his hand and went back to the other chiefs, but he did slug Mogadon across the face for what he did say. "He listens to you," Thuggory asked in awe.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and asked, "Not really, but every now and then."

Dogbreath looked Hiccup over as if he was trying to judge if he was a waste of time or not, but in the end he decided he was. "Just who are you," Cami asked shaking her head at the lanky teen who seemed to be pushing everything she everything she ever knew in to a new light.


	9. chapter 9

"A dragon trainer," Hiccup answered with a jerky shrug.

"Then where is your dragon," the silent visiting heir asked looking Hiccup in the eye.

"Back at our base," Hiccup stated. "He wasn't feeling too good. More than not you'll be seeing him when the rest of my team comes in an hour or two."

He nodded and then looked at Thuggory who still looked at bit terrified of the skinny one legged viking who wielded a sword of fire. "So you're in charge of showing the heirs around huh," Hiccup asked looking at Cami. "Thuggory of the Meathead Tribe known for his strength and battle forwardness, and Dogbreath of the Duhbrain Tribe. Known for being smarter than even his father and observant. I haven't seen you guys in ten years."

"Ten years," Cami repeated and then saw Hiccup get stiff.

"Uh yeah on Berk you know," Hiccup stammered trying to seem not all that impressive.

Thuggory laughed and Hiccup looked at him in confusion. "You mean the chief of the tribe that only one that survived the yearly meeting of the chiefs of chiefs," he laughed. "All of them were cowards. Not a single one of them manage to kill one dragon that killed the others."

Ruffnut asked, "And where was your dad?"

"I bet he was hiding in bed," Tuff answered. "Lucky."

Thuggory bristled at the low blow the twins had managed to deliver to him. "Okay okay," Hiccup stated standing in between Thuggory and the twins. "Let not get into any fights, alright."

"Fine," Tuff scoffed.

"Whatever," Ruff agreed.

Soon the familiar sound of a certain dragon roared into the air. A sound of the answer that he hadn't heard since the day he woke sounded in answer. "Night Fury!"

"Get down!"

"Toothless," Hiccup called out as he left the forge seeing an all too familiar sight of his midnight black dragon land in the center of Bog Burglar plaza.

Just as a girl with blonde braided hair climbed off the black dragon made a beeline straight for Hiccup as both the dragon and boy ignored all the people raising weapons at the dragon. As soon as Hiccup stood up she slugged him in the arm, and Hiccup cried out in protest. "That's for not returning like you promised," she stated folding her arms over her chest.

"Okay I guess I deserve that," Hiccup nodded as he continued to rub his abused arm.

She pulled him down by his armor and planted a kiss on his cheek. "That's for everything else," she stated with a small smile.

He smiled back and someone clearing their throats brought the two love birds back down to earth. Hiccup and Astrid quickly put some distance between one another and turned away from the other. "Welcome to Drift," Bertha stated as she walked up to the five near the black dragon.

"Thank you for having us," Astrid stated as she nodded to the chief of the Bog Burglars.

"Well hello there beautiful," Snotlout stated upon spotting Camicazi.

"Snotlout," Hiccup shouted.

"What," Snotlout scoffed, and seeing Hiccup's warning look he sighed dramatically before relenting. "Fine."

"Okay then," Hiccup stated as he walked forward and the twins stood in front of the crowd. "How about introductions."

"What are these you're fellow Berkians," Thuggory scoffed. "They don't look like much. Heck that blubbering oaf I bet couldn't kill anyone let alone a man."

"Well you're not totally wrong," Fishlegs nearly whimpered.

"It's fine Fishlegs," Hiccup stated as he put a hand on his third in command with a reassuring smile."

"If you say so," Fishlegs stated.

"Anyways these are my fellow dragon riders," Hiccup stated. "This is Fishlegs Ingerman and his Gronckle Meatlug. Together they make the smartest pair of out of any of us."

"I'm Astrid Hofferson," Astrid stated as she scratched her Nadder's chin. "and this is my dragon Stormfly. When Hiccup's not around I pick up his slack."

"Seriously," Hiccup whispered to her. "When have I ever not pulled my own weight?"

Astrid crossed her without saying a word, and Hiccup backed down. "Okay moving on," Hiccup relented as he walked over to Snotlout and Hookfang.

"This is-," Hiccup started, but was shoved by the ever egotistical Snotlout.

"I can introduce myself," Snotlout stated. "I am Snotlout the manliest of our group and this is my dragon Hookfang."

Hookfang snorted and flamed a where Snotlout leaned against the dragon. Many of the people around including the fellow riders winced and waited. They didn't have to wait long before Snotlout said sheepishly before running. "Will you give me a minute. JUST ONE MINUTE!"

"Yeah I'm still not too sure what he does in the group," Hiccup related as he gave Hookfang a scratch under the chin. "Okay moving on to our two demolition and trickery experts. Ruffnut and Tuffnut. As well as their equally dangerous dragon a Zippleback Barf and Belch."

Both the twins and dragon bonked heads at the introduction. Off to the side Snotlout crossed his arms pouting. "Next is actually Heather," Hiccup stated as he pointed to her. "Heather is our intelligence expert. Along with her Razorwhip Windshear."

"And this is our leader and best rider on Berk or anywhere," Astrid stated before Hiccup could pass himself off as humbly as possible. "Hiccup. And his own dragon who doesn't even need an introduction to strike fear. Toothless who happens to be a Nightfury."

"And all of us together make up the Dragon Riders," Hiccup finished.


End file.
